Bulletin boards of all types surround us. There are the traditional wood bulletin boards where one posts a notice with paper and a thumbtack, and there are electronic bulletin boards that parade an endless sequence of announcements, such as may be in the front lobby or entrance area in an office or building, or on a screen in an elevator. A problem with such bulletin boards is that the viewer (also sometimes referred to herein as the “user”) must write down the information or try to remember the information regarding the announcement so that the user can put it on a calendar later. But, by the time the user gets home, the user may have forgotten many of the details, such as the exact time and/or the exact location. Further, if the user has experienced a hectic day or heavy traffic since viewing the announcement, the user may have even forgotten about the announcement entirely. Some viewers take a picture of the announcement with, for example, a camera built into their cellular telephone or other personal electronic device but, even then, a viewer must remember that he or she has taken such a picture, and then put it on his or her calendar.